


It's Just A Little Crush

by Tortellini



Series: JeanMarco Month 2k17 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys Being Boys, Boys Will Be Boys, Crushes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gossip, Hiding Feelings, Inspired By Tumblr, Jeanmarco Month, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein-centric, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Prompt Fic, Secret Crush, Self-Denial, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: JeanMarco Month, Day 4 (June 10): Modern Day AUAfter a night of drinking and talking, Marco Bodt and his best friend Jean move onto deeper conversations...as in romance. And the thing that Marco wishes most of all right now is that he could be brave enough to tell him how he really felt.Oneshot/drabble





	It's Just A Little Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Modern Day AU

The room was warm by now. What time was it? God, Marco didn't even know. Honestly all he knew right now was that it was night. The time had passed quickly since they'd started drinking. 

"Man," Jean drawled, leaning into the couch, a beer in one hand. He was also leaning into Marco, something that Marco could not ignore, even if he wanted to. "So I was talking to Mikasa the other day. I really think we might go out sometime soon, you know? If Jaegar doesn't fuck things up again..."

Jean didn't stop talking, but just then Marco sort of stopped listening. He knew he didn't mean to hurt him. Of course not. It was just...he didn't know the truth. Cue a line from one of those corny teen romance movies Armin and Sasha liked to watch sometimes--but no, he was actually serious. 

The truth was that Marco Bodt was gay. That didn't matter that much; he was sure Jean already knew this, to be honest. But for a long time now, he'd had a crush on Jean for a long, long time. 

But Jean didn't feel the same way. He was in love with Mikasa. And Marco could never hate him, couldn't even be mad at him, but it still hurt. 

"...so enough about me," Jean said suddenly, and Marco was brought out of his thoughts just then. "What about you, man? You got a special girl in mind?" 

...right, so maybe he didn't actually know he was gay like he thought. 

 "Oh." Marco said slowly. What was he supposed to say? He wasn't too sure. "Um, there is someone, actually." 

"Yeah?" Jean's eyes twinkled. Dammit, he was so in love. "What's she like, lover boy?" 

Marco decided to go with it. He leaned back against the couch too now, thoughtfully, and then he spoke. "She's...amazing. Fearless, you know? But not in the same emotionless way as Mikasa." Not that he had anything against her. "Passionate. Funny too, like sarcastic, and--oh man, she's beautiful."

He'd been describing him, even though he had no idea about it. Marco wasn't sure if he'd rather him know or not. 

"Wow." Jean said finally. His eyes had softened now, to something much kinder. Much more gentle. And it was only a look he gave him. "It sounds like you're really crazy about this chick. Like it's true love or something." 

"I am," Marco said then, and he didn't meet his eyes. "I really am." 

 


End file.
